YOU ARE THE APPLE OF MY EYE
by teranovyx
Summary: Semua berawal saat Park Chanyeol, seorang siswa pembuat onar, dipindahkan untuk duduk di depan Byun Baekhyun, supaya gadis murid teladan itu bisa mengawasinya. Park Chanyeol merasa Byun Baekhyun sangat membosankan seperti ibu-ibu, juga menyebalkan. Namun, perlahan Park Chanyeol menyadari, kalau Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis yang sangat spesial untuknya. CHANBAEK - GS (REMAKE)
1. Chapter 1

**YOU ARE THE APPLE OF MY EYE**

 **Remake Novel by Giddens Ko**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK – GS FOR UKE**

 **ANOTHER CAST**

 **Author hanya me-remake dengan mengganti pemeran, latar, dan lain-lain. Tetapi cerita tetap berdasarkan pada novel aslinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

Kau sangat kekanak-kanakan – Byun Baekhyun

Sedikit pun kau tidak berubah, nenek yang keras kepala – Park Chanyeol

Semua berawal saat Park Chanyeol, seorang siswi pembuat onar, dipindahkan untuk duduk di depan Byun Baekhyun, supaya gadis murid teladan itu bisa mengawasinya. Park Chanyeol merasa Byun Baekhyun sangat membosankan seperti ibu-ibu, juga menyebalkan. Apalagi, gadis itu selalu suka menusuk punggungnya saat ia ingin tidur di kelas dengan pulpen hingga baju seragamnya jadi penuh bercak tinta. Namun, perlahan Park Chanyeol menyadari, kalau Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis yang sangat spesial untuknya.

 _Karena masa mudaku, semua adalah tentangmu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Kisah ini dimulai dari sebuah dinding.

Musim panas tahun 1990, SMP Hannyoung, Seoul, kelas seni 2A.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut ikal, penuh percaya diri, berandalan (yang suatu saat menjadi anak yang baik), akhirnya dipindahkan duduk di pojok kelas paling belakang oleh Guru Kim karena sering bercanda ketika pelajaran berlangsung atau bertengkar dengan teman-temannya.

Satu-satunya temannya adalah dinding.

"Chanyeol, kau berisik sekali!" cela Guru Kim dari atas mimbar, sambil melirikku yang sibuk memindahkan barang-barang di dalam laci.

"Saya bersalah, maafkan saya." Aku merapikan buku pelajaran yang sangat berantakan di dalam laci sambil memasang raut wajah serius dan dingin.

 _Sial. Kalian teman-teman yang tidak tahu balas budi. Ketika pelajaran, aku rajin membuat lelucon tanpa memperoleh imbalan apa pun hanya untuk menyenangkan orang lain, membuat masa muda kalian bahagia. Tak disangka kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini._

Sambil merapikan meja baru, aku menggerutu di dalam hati.

Demi mendapatkan penghargaan "kelas terbaik" setiap minggunya, Guru Kim membuat peraturan yang sangat ketat di kelas. Setiap hari Senin, semua murid di kelas diminta untuk menuliskan tiga nama siswa yang suka membuat keributan minggu lalu di secarik kertas kosong, lalu dikumpulkan ke Mark, si ketua kelas, untuk dihitung.

Setelah dihitung, yang mendapat suara terbanyak dalam daftar hitam pasti akan merasa sangat sial. Guru Kim akan menelpon orangtuanya untuk memberitahukan kelakukan pembuat onar di sekolah, lalu menghukumnya. Aku merasakan kesialan karena namaku berada di urutan pertama daftar hitam saat itu.

Empat puluh lima orang teman sekelasku tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa dijebak dengan mudah untuk dihukum duduk di sebelah tembok, seperti seorang murid yang belajar di pulau terpencil. Semua orang memperhatikanku dengan seksama dan menunggu perkembangan selanjutnya.

Baiklah, hanya karena namaku berada di peringkat pertama daftar hitam, mengapa aku harus bersedih?

"Hahahaha... Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Chen, yang menempati urutan kedua dari daftar hitam sambil menyibakkan rambutnya.

"Brengsek!" Sial! Apakah salah jika membuat orang lain tertawa?

"Hei jujur, aku tidak menulis namamu, lho!" ujar Kai sambil menunjuk daftar hitam yang tak bernama. Ia juga termasuk pembuat onar di kelas yang seharusnya juga masuk ke daftar hitam.

"Aku juga tidak menulis namamu. Brengsek! Jelas-jelas kau lebih suka mencari gara-gara dibandingkan aku!" ujarku.

Sebenarnya, aku menuliskan nama Kai. Kita harus tahu cara melindungi diri agar tidak disalahkan. Ini benar-benar seperti teror, memaksa orang untuk mengkhianati teman sendiri. Lagi pula aku juga tidak percaya kalau Kai tidak menulis namaku.

"Chanyeol, kau kasihan sekali, hanya bisa mengobrol dengan dinding," ejek Sehun, teman baikku yang setiap hari berangkat ke sekolah dengan bus sekolah.

"Brengsek!" ujarku sambil mengacungkan jari tengah.

Semua orang lantas mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang, termasuk diriku. Tak ada yang berbicara sendiri.

Aku melihat ke arah tembok yang ada di sebelah kananku. Sebuah tembok yang tidak penting. Sebuah tembok yang tidak penting? Membuatku merasa malu saja.

"Cerita masa mudaku tak seharusnya kuhabiskan dengan tembok," ujarku sambil mendengus.

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang, aku mulai berbicara dengan dinding, menuliskan pesan melalui grafiti yang kugambar menggunakan pulpen. Aku manusia dan dia hanya tembok yang memiliki loyalitas tinggi, tetapi ia hanya bisa diam ketika berdiskusi. Terkadang aku juga sengaja mengeraskan suara untuk memberi tahu orang lain bahwa walaupun aku sedang berada dalam situasi genting, aku tetap berjuang tanpa henti.

Satu minggu kemudian, aku masih berada di peringkat satu daftar hitam.

Tidak salah lagi, mereka sudah merencanakannya.

Guru Kim berdiri di depan papan tulis dengan marah sampai seluruh tubuhnya gemetar sambil melihat wajah polosku.

"Chanyeol, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa berbicara dengan dinding?" tanya Guru Kim marah, dengan pembuluh darah di dahinya seperti mau meledak.

"Pak, saya sudah introspeksi diri. Berbicara dengan dinding adalah cara saya untuk mengendalikan diri," ujarku malu, tetapi diam-diam kuacungkan jari tengahku di belakang kepala. Seluruh temanku sekuat tenaga menahan tawa mereka.

Guru Kim memejamkan matanya dengan berat, kemudian ia memicing seakan mencoba membuatku gentar. Aku menikmati situasi saat itu, dan dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan malah bangga menjalani hukuman ini karena pada saat yang sama aku juga menjadi pusat perhatian.

 _Ayo, pak! Tunjukkan keberanianmu sebagai seorang guru!_

"Park Chanyeol!" panggil Guru Kim.

"Ya, Pak!" Aku menatap Guru Kim dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau duduk di depan Byun Baekhyun!" ujar Guru Kim sambil membuka matanya yang sudah terlihat marah.

"Hah?"

Apa-apaan ini?

Byun Baekhyun adalah murid perempuan paling pintar di kelas. Ia murid yang baik, berprestasi, dan disukai semua orang. Murid-murid perempuan bahkan tidak ada yang bisa marah karena iri padanya. Ia berambut panjang dan berkelakuan baik.

Ketika berhadapan dengan Byun Baekhyun, aku merasa sangat tidak percaya diri, padahal aku adalah orang yang paling narsis.

"Byun Baekhyun, mulai hari ini, tolong kau awasi Park Chanyeol, anak yang merepotkan ini." Guru Kim terlihat bersungguh-sungguh.

Byun Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menghelas napas berat, merasa putus asa karena tidak berdaya menolak tugas yang mengharuskannya bertanggung jawab atas diriku.

Aku, murid yang selalu masuk peringkat pertama dalam daftar hitam, tiba-tiba diserahkan dalam pengawasan seorang anak perempuan berbadan kecil dan kurus? Seisi kelas pun mulai berisik, bahkan Chen tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Sial!

"Pak, tapi saya benar-benar sudah introspeksi diri. Sungguh!" ujarku yang masih terkejut.

"Byun Baekhyun, bisakah?" Guru Kim tiba-tiba bertanya sambil memandang Byun Baekhyun di tempat duduknya.

"Hmm." Byun Baekhyun menjawab dengan tenang. Semua umpatan yang ada di kepalaku tiba-tiba hilang.

Jadi, adegan dalam cerita ini berawal dari tembok yang dipenuhi grafiti, lalu diam-diam membawa wajah cantik Byun Baekhyun ke dalam cerita ini.

Ceritaku, ah bukan, cerita masa muda kami, dimulai begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo this is my first time dalam dunia fanfiction. Saya hadir membawa sebuah cerita dari novel "You Are the Apple of My Eye" yang diremake dengan main cast Chanbaek dan ditambah pemeran yang lain.**

 **Jika ada yang suka dan berminat pada cerita ini atau memberi kritik serta saran, silahkan review di kotak review kekeke.**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU ARE THE APPLE OF MY EYE**

 **Remake Novel of Giddens Ko**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK – GS FOR UKE**

 **ANOTHER CAST**

 **Author hanya me-remake dengan mengganti pemeran, latar, dan lain-lain. Tetapi cerita tetap berdasarkan pada novel aslinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

Kau sangat kekanak-kanakan – Byun Baekhyun

Sedikit pun kau tidak berubah, nenek yang keras kepala – Park Chanyeol

Semua berawal saat Park Chanyeol, seorang siswi pembuat onar, dipindahkan untuk duduk di depan Byun Baekhyun, supaya gadis murid teladan itu bisa mengawasinya. Park Chanyeol merasa Byun Baekhyun sangat membosankan seperti ibu-ibu, juga menyebalkan. Apalagi, gadis itu selalu suka menusuk punggungnya saat ia ingin tidur di kelas dengan pulpen hingga baju seragamnya jadi penuh bercak tinta. Namun, perlahan Park Chanyeol menyadari, kalau Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis yang sangat spesial untuknya.

 _Karena masa mudaku, semua adalah tentangmu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Bagaimana rasanya duduk di depan Byun Baekhyun?

Sangat konvensional, seperti rumusan ke-72 dari 99 macam rumusan novel kisah cinta. Byun Baekhyun sangat pandai, sedangkan aku adalah siswa pembuat onar dengan nilai yang menyedihkan.

Nilai matematika-ku sangat rendah karena aku tidak mengerti konsep dasar dari penjumlahan dan pengurangan terhadap faktorisasi atau dekomposisi? Sungguh kebetulan, aku tidak pernah lulus ujian Matematika. Bahkan, nilai tertinggi yang kudapat dalam ujian matematika adalah 50. Sangat memalukan! Selain Matematika, pelajaran yang harus menggunakan otak, yang tak lain dan tak bukan yaitu Fisika dan Kimia, juga membuatku tertekan. Jika ada perubahan kecil dalam soal, habis sudah diriku.

Dalam satu angkatan terdapat sekitar 500 siswa dan namaku berada di urutan ke-400 sekian. Aku tak begitu buruk, bukan? Karena masih ada murid lainnya yang berada di peringkat setelah diriku.

Namun ketika di kelas seni, aku sangat serius belajar karena aku ingin menjadi seorang komikus. Entah di jam pelajaran atau jam istirahat, aku akan menggambar di bagian kosong buku PR. Aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan nilaiku. Tidak peduli, sangat tidak peduli...

Kembali ke pertanyaan tadi. Bagaimana rasanya duduk di depan Byun Baekhyun?

Harus aku akui... rasanya malu, tertekan, dan sangat tidak nyaman.

"Park Chanyeol, apa kau tidak merasa kalau ribut di saat pelajaran adalah sesuatu yang kekanak-kanakan?" Byun Baekhyun mengatakannya pelan-pelan dari belakangku.

"Bagaimana ya.. tapi, setiap orang memiliki caranya sendiri ketika berada di dalam kelas." Aku menjawab sembarangan sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau memilih cara yang paling kekanak-kanakan seperti itu?" Ucapan Byun Baekhyun tidak terkesan menyalahkan, hanya terdengar dewasa.

Aku mengupil dengan pahit, sambil melihat rambut panjangnya yang tergerai rapi.

"Kurasa kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu untuk hal yang lebih berguna." Byun Baekhyun menatap mataku.

Aku mengeluarkan jariku dari lubang hidung, merasa kecil mendengar pernyataan itu.

Brengsek!

Jika ia bertanya padaku "Mengapa kau selalu melanggar peraturan?", aku bisa menjawabnya sambil tertawa "Aku ini nakal, cukup nakal, tapi apa urusannya denganmu?".

Byun Baekhyun juga bisa menyalahkan dan memarahiku, lalu menyuruhku untuk mematuhi aturan dan jangan sampai membuatnya terlibat dalam masalah. Dengan begitu, aku bisa membalasnya "Apa pedulimu kalau aku mati? Nilaimu kan sangat bagus!"

Namun, Byun Baekhyun sengaja menggunakan kata "kekanak-kanakan".

Murid dengan prestasi baik ada di mana-mana. Namun menurutku, Byun Baekhyun adalah perempuan yang baik, seorang perempuan dewasa dengan kata-katanya yang dapat menaklukanku.

Menaklukanku.

Aku merasa berada dalam situasi yang aneh. Nama lain yang sering muncul dalam daftar hitam, seperti Chen, Kai, dan yang lainnya terus membuat keonaran ketika pelajaran dan di waktu yang sama membuat semua orang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun aku, setiap kali ingin melontarkan sebuah lelucon, orang yang di belakangku malah mengeluarkan kata "kekanak-kanakan". Karena itu, aku lebih baik diam dan menundukkan kepala.

Aku menolehkan kepala, hanya untuk mendapati mata Byun Baekhyun yang jernih menatapku tanpa malu.

"Hei, tenanglah. Kalau aku terus-menerus membuat keributan di kelas, Guru Kim pasti akan memindahkanku lagi sehingga kau tak perlu repot!" Aku cemberut, sedikit tersinggung.

"Sebenarnya kau pintar. Kalau kau mau belajar dengan tekun, nilaimu pasti meningkat pesat," bisik Byun Baekhyun padaku.

Jawaban yang tidak relevan.

"Huh, bukankah itu hanya omong kosong? Meskipun aku sangat pintar, tapi aku takut menghadapi kepintaranku sendiri." Aku kembali menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, pergunakan kepintaranmu sebaik-baiknya. Ingat, biaya sekolah sangat mahal!" Byun Baekhyun mulai terdengar seperti ibu-ibu.

Beginilah obrolan kami, topiknya sekolah menjadi "aku harus mengubah hidupku".

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap pagi, aku bersepeda ke sekolah. Sampai di sekolah, aku kelelahan dan mataku mengantuk. Kulihat Byun Baekhyun sudah duduk di kelas mengulang pelajaran. Aku meletakkan bekal di laci, setelah itu aku segera meletakkan tangan di atas meja, dan tidur. Namun, Byun Baekhyun menusukkan pulpen ke punggungku. Aku bangun dan menolehkan kepala untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Park Chanyeol, kau tahu tidak, kemarin ada seekor anjing liar datang ke rumahku, namanya si Putih..."

"Si Putih? bagaimana mungkin seekor anjing liar bisa memiliki nama?"

"Tentu saja kami yang menamainya. Kau tahu tidak, si Putih sangat bersih. Kemarin adikku memberinya makanan, lalu dia menggoyangkan ekornya..."

"Anjing pintar. Kalau kau suka, kenapa tidak memeliharanya saja? Anjing itu sudah bernama, jadi bukan anjing liar lagi."

"Tidak bisa, kami tidak boleh memelihara anjing di rumah."

"Kau tega sekali. Bukankah dengan memberinya nama berarti kau adalah pemiliknya?"

"... pikiranmu ini sungguh kekanak-kanakan."

Sebelum pukul 07.30, Byun Baekhyun selalu menceritakan kepadaku hal-hal yang terjadi di rumahnya kemarin. Entah masalah besar atay kecil, Byun Baekhyun akan menceritakannya dengan riang.

Ia suka menceritakan hal kecil yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya. Ternyata, orang yang rajin belajar dan suka sok tua sepertinya juga senang membicarakan hal-hal sepele. Aku berpura-pura tampak tertarik, dan Byun Baekhyun akan semakin bersemangat menceritakan hal seperti ini padaku.

Dalam hati, muncul perasaan aneh. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, murid pintar seperti Byun Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya denganku. Ia seperti murid nakal yang bisa datang lebih awal dan tidak terlambat. Benar-benar menggelikan. Akhirnya, sebelum pelajaran dimulai, aku dan Byun Baekhyun mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Mengobrol dengan murid teladan ada untungnya juga hehehe.

 **.**

 **.**

Tak peduli sekarang atau dulu, nilai adalah hal penting yang menjadi tolak ukur seorang guru terhadap muridnya.

Seorang murid, meskipun berbakat (menggambar, musik, karate, menembakkan karet gelangm dan lain-lain), kalau nilai pelajarannya tidak cukup bagus, akan dianggap "tidak bertanggungjawab", juga dianggap "pembangkang". Sebaliknya, seorang murid yang memiliki nilai baik, walaupun hanya menonjol dalam satu bidang studi tretentu, sudah dianggap gurunya "sangat hebat, bahkan yang ini pun bisa!". Hal itu menjadi sesuatu yang berharga.

Tak terkecuali sekolahku.

Sekolah kami membuat suatu daftar yang disebut "daftar merah" sebagai penghargaan terhadap hasil ujian. Enam puluh siswa dengan nilai terbaik dari satu sekolah bisa masuk ke daftar merah ini. Nama beberapa orang ini akan ditulis dengan menggunakan huruf kaligrafi di selembar kertas merah besar, lalu ditempel di papan pengumuman sekolah. "Kali ini, kau kurang berapa poin untuk masuk ke daftar merah?" menjadi pertanyaan antarteman sekolah.

Setiap siswa yang masuk daftar merah menjadi semacam kekuatan bagi kelasnya, juga menjadi maskot kelas. Guru Kim tersenyum senang karena jumlah siswa di kelas kami yang menempati daftar merah sangat banyak. Guru bidang studi lain pun merasa bangga.

"Kalau kali ini yang masuk daftar merah bisa meraih peringkat satu dari angkatan, aku akan mengajak kalian bermain ke Guinsa saat liburan." Guru Lay mengumumkan. Seisi kelas bergemuruh senang.

Daftar merah ya... ibarat kentut buatku.

Meskipun tak berhubungan denganku, tetapi yang kupelajari dengan serius adalah bakat kesenian. Seni adalah kata sifat abstrak. Sementara kelas berbakat adalah kata benda. Kelas kami memiliki banyak murid yang tekun belajar. Setiap kali selesai ujian, kelas kami selalu masuk peringkat ketiga pada daftar merah di setiap tahunnya. Keran itu, tak aneh jika kami ingin menjadi peringkat pertama.

"Masuk daftar merah, ya... Numpang tanya, Byun Baekhyun yang berprestasi baik, apakah Anda pernah dihapus dari daftar merah?" Aku mengambil pulpen, menjadikannya mikrofon, lalu menyodorkan ke depan Byun Baekhyun.

"Jangan terlalu kekanak-kanakan, oke?"

Prestasi Byun Baekhyun sangat baik. Ia selalu menjadi sepuluh besar di sekolah.

"Huh, kau ini cerewet sekali! Setiap hari kau menghabiskan waktu berapa jam untuk belajar?" ejekku.

"Park Chanyeol, kalau kau belajar serius setiap hari, kau juga pasti bisa masuk daftar merah." Byun Baekhyun menatapku serius.

"Aku tahu, kok. Kalau aku pintar, aku bahkan bisa membuat diriku sendiri takut." Aku ttertawa, sedikitpun tidak merasa malu.

Kepercayaan diriku yang serampangan, benar-benar serampangan, adalah sebuah kesombongan alami.

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun, alias Sehun, adalah teman baikku. Keluarganya sangat kaya. Setiap minggu, ia pasti membeli majalah anak muda terbaru, kemudian meminjamkannya padaku untuk dibaca di rumah agar kami bisa sama-sama membahas berita terbaru mengenai Dragon Ball. Namun, meskipun berteman akrab dengan Sehun, ia masih sulit memahami kepercayaan diriku yang berlebihan.

Sepulang sekolah, aku menemaninya menunggu bus sekolah sambil membaca majalah.

"Park Chanyeol, akhir-akhir ini kau sering mengobrol dengan Byun Baekhyun, ya?" Sehun duduk dibawah pohon, mendongak menatap langit.

"Hm," gumamku terus membaca majalah.

"Bukankah itu sangat aneh? Kalian mengobrol tentang apa?" Sehun terus memandang langit.

Ia selalu memandang langit, membuatku berpikir bahwa orang yang selalu memandang langit sedikit bodoh.

"Tentang apa saja." Aku mengerutkan dahiku, terus membaca majalah.

"Tapi nilainya kan sangat bagus, bagaimana mungkin dia memiliki hal yang bisa dibicarakan denganmu?" Sehun masih menatap langit, sepertinya lehernya tidak pernah merasakan sakit.

"Sehun." Aku mengupil sambil tetap membaca majalah.

"Kenapa?" Sehun dibingungkan dengan bentuk awan di langit.

"Aku ini orang yang spesial," ujarku sambil melihat kotoran hidung di jariku.

"Masa?" tanya Sehun sambil setengah melamun.

"Serius. Kadang keunikanku membuat diriku sendiri takut!" Aku menempelkan kotoran hidungku ke tas Sehun yang berwarna biru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo I am comeback nih! Hehe maafin ya kalo pendek. Kemarin aku liat visitors nya lumayan banyak, tapi review nya tidak berbanding lurus dengan yang mengunjungi ): Tapi thanks a lot untuk yang sudah review dichapter awal. Baru awal kok udah pada nanyain endingnya ya wkwkw :"). Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah follow dan favorite story ini, makasih banyakk. Konflik mungkin belum kelihatan yaaa wkwk.**

 **Untuk memberi kritik serta saran, silahkan review di kotak review hehehe. Don't be silent readers, guys! See you next chapter! chuu :***

 **Gomawo yeorobun (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU ARE THE APPLE OF MY EYE**

 **Remake Novel by Giddens Ko**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK – GS FOR UKE**

 **ANOTHER CAST**

 **Author hanya me-remake dengan mengganti pemeran, latar, dan lain-lain. Tetapi cerita tetap berdasarkan pada novel aslinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- BEWARE OF TYPOS -**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Summary**

Kau sangat kekanak-kanakan – Byun Baekhyun

Sedikit pun kau tidak berubah, nenek yang keras kepala – Park Chanyeol

Semua berawal saat Park Chanyeol, seorang siswi pembuat onar, dipindahkan untuk duduk di depan Byun Baekhyun, supaya gadis murid teladan itu bisa mengawasinya. Park Chanyeol merasa Byun Baekhyun sangat membosankan seperti ibu-ibu, juga menyebalkan. Apalagi, gadis itu selalu suka menusuk punggungnya saat ia ingin tidur di kelas dengan pulpen hingga baju seragamnya jadi penuh bercak tinta. Namun, perlahan Park Chanyeol menyadari, kalau Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis yang sangat spesial untuknya.

 _Karena masa mudaku, semua adalah tentangmu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Guinsa atau _temple stay_ merupakan candi utama Buddha di Korea. Tempat ini memberikan pengalaman yang berbeda tak hanya datang untuk menikmati pemandangan dan jalan jalan dan mendapat pandangan yang berbeda dari sebuah perjalanan. Program ini sudah di ikuti oleh banyak turis asing dan lokal untuk memahami Buddhisme di Korea, gaya hidup, ritual dan spiritualitas.

Guru Lay membawa sekitar 30 murid. Semuanya bersukaria mendaki gunung yang terus menanjak, melihat bangunan-bangunan indah yang disatukan dalam lembah sempit, dan merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari. Sinar matahari pun menembus dedaunan, mengalir di tubuh setiap orang, seperti ikan yang berenang.

Byun Baekhyun, si kutu buku, terlihat sangat senang. Ia mengobrol tanpa henti dengan Kang Ye Sol dan Lee Bo Na. Guru Lay sampai heran, bagaimana anak perempuan bisa memiliki kemampuan untuk terus bicara seperti itu.

Guru Lay adalah seorang penganut agama Buddha. Ia sengaja memilih Guinsa, tempat orang bermeditasi, untuk diperkenalkan kepada kami.

"Pak, sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini, kenapa kita harus bermeditasi?" Kai mengangkat tangannya. Kai itu tinggi, nilainya pun bagus, tetapi ia juga suka membuat lelucon di kelas.

"Benar, mengapa harus meditasi? Bukankah kita ke sini untuk bermain?"

"Karena kalian terlalu ribut, jadi kita bermeditasi untuk memperbaiki jiwa, mengintrospeksi diri. Terutama Park Chanyeol, yang selalu merepotkan Byun Baekhyun, sampai di sana nanti dia harus benar-benar bermeditasi. Introspeksi diri." Guru Lay tersenyum, kami hanya bisa menyetujuinya.

"Pak, saya sudah introspeksi diri, sampai saya sendiri merasa takut!" Aku mendengus.

Sampai di sana, beberapa orang berbaris menyambut kami untuk mengantar kami memasuki ruang meditasi.

Di dalam ruang itu sudah ada beberapa penziarah yang sepertinya adalah mahasiswa yang telah bersumpah untuk bermeditasi demi menjaga ketenangan. Setiap ruangan memiliki suasana khusyuk alami, seperti dasar laut dengan kedalaman seratus kilometer. Mahasiswa yang sedang bermeditasi tampak seperti rumput laut yang mati, dan kami seperti ikan lentera yang mati.

"Kakak-kakak yang ada di dalam sedang menjalankan meditasi. Begitu masuk, kalian tidak boleh mengeluarkan suara, tidak boleh membuka mata, tidak boleh tertidur! Kita adalah tamu, tidak boleh mengganggu latihan kakak-kakak ini." Guru Lay memberi tahu kami dengan serius.

Kami melepaskan sepatu, masuk dengan tenang ke ruang meditasi, lalu duduk untuk bermeditasi. Tanpa suara sedikit pun, tanpa membuka mata, juga tidak tahu harus bermeditasi berapa lama.

Sebenarnya, aku berencana untuk bermeditasi dengan baik, tetapi Sehun tidur sambil mendengkur di sebelahku sehingga membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Tubuhnya yang hampir roboh membuatku mau tidak mau membuka mata untuk membaringkannya.

Aku membuka mata, merasa Kai juga melihatnya. Kemudian aku dan Kai tertawa.

"Kau lihat Sehun!" Aku menggunakan bahasa bibir untuk berkomunikasi, mataku tertuju pada Sehun.

"Kita dorong dia?" Kai memutar matanya, menggunakan bahasa bibir menjelaskan.

"Tidak. Lihat aku," bisikku.

Aku perlahan melepaskan kaus kaki yang kugunakan untuk mendaki, yang sudah berbau keringat, kemudian kuletakkan di depan hidung Sehun. Sehun yang tertidur tiba-tiba terbangun. Ia seperti sedang dalam mimpi indah, lalu tiba-tiba jatuh di atas sampah gunung api.

"Ah, menyenangkan!" Terlihat wajah Kai hampir mengeluarkan tawa.

Kai cepat mempelajari apa yang dilihatnya. Perlahan, ia membuka kakinya yang bersila, kemudian mengarahkan ke depan hidung Taehyung. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya.

Taehyung yang tidak peduli, membuatku harus menahan tawa.

Aku dan Kai hampir keram perut karena terus-terusan menahan tawa. Kami berhasil membuat beberapa teman membuka matanya. Semua tertegun, lantas bergerak gelisah.

"Tidak sopan!" Chen berbisik, wajahnya tertawa.

"Tidak, begini baru disebut tidak sopan..." Sambil tertawa, aku membuka kakiku yang bersila, melepaskan kaus kaki, lalu meletakkan di depan hidung Taehyung. Bau tak sedap pun menguar.

Ketika aku dan Kai menyerang dari kedua sisi, Taehyung pun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ternyata begitu, baiklah, baiklah." Chen mendadak mengerti, lalu membuka kakinya yang bersila. Ia berusaha mengarahkan telapak kakinya ke depan hidung Taehyung, lalu menggerak-gerakkannya.

Setiap teman yang membuka matanya, melihat kejadian ini dan tertawa, sehingga membuat Sehun bangun.

Byun Baekhyun yang baik juga tersadar karena suasana aneh ini. Ia tak tahan untuk membuka mata, lalu melihat kaki Kai dan juga Chen, ditambah aku yang berlutut mengarahkan kaus kakiku ke depan hidung Taehyung. Byun Baekhyun diam-diam tertawa.

Tawa ini membuat Taehyung langsung membuka mata. Guru Lay juga membuka matanya. Beberapa kakak yang sedang bermeditasi juga membuka matanya. Berdosa, berdosa.

Aku segera mengenakan kaus kakiku kembali, tapi Kai dan Chen terlambat menarik kaki mereka. Raut wajah Taehyung berubah, tampaknya ia siap meledak marah.

Guru Lay menjewer telingaku, menarik kami bertiga, juga Taehyung yang sebenarnya hanya korban, keluar dari ruang meditasi.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin membuatku marah, ya? Tiba-tiba membuatku sebegini malu! Kalian setengah berlutut di luar! Berdiri dengan menekuk lutut sampai meditasi semua orang selesai!" Wajah Guru Kim akhirnya kembali tenang. Namun, raut wajahnya langsung berubah sedih lagi begitu mendengar gelak tawa di belakangnya.

"Pak, saya korban!" Taehyung berteriak merana, tangannya terkepal.

"Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin mereka mengerjaimu? Cepat, tekuk lutut!" Guru Lay sangat marah. Taehyung yang takut langsung menekuk lututnya.

Di bawah matahari, aku, Kai, Chen, dan orang yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah, Taehyung, bersama-sama menekuk lutut di depan ruang meditasi. Merasakan semilir angin yang bertiup membawa bau hijau daun sebetulnya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Sial, apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan? Sangat tidak sopan, kenapa memilihku? Kenapa tidak memilih Jimin?" Taehyung tidak terima. Ia marah hingga napasnya terengah-engah.

"Chanyeol yang memulainya." Kai langsung menudingku. Benar-benar licik.

"Siapa bilang? Aku sedang mengerjai Sehun, Kai yang duluan mengarahkan telapak kakinya ke depan hidungmu, oke?" jelasku.

"Sama saja, tidak boleh mengerjai orang! Bau tahu!" Posisi setengah berlutut Taehyung sangat kokoh. Kalau mau mengerjai orang lain lagi, mungkin ia bisa mengikutsertakan kaki besarnya itu juga.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula di dalam sangat membosankan, di luar setidaknya tidak perlu berdiam diri," ujar Chen yang paling santai. Ia selalu santai menjalani kehidupannya.

"Betul, sepuluh tahun lagi kalau mengingat kejadian ini, kita semua pasti merasa ini sangat lucu." Aku menggerakkan alisku. Akulah yang memulai dan mengakhiri masalah ini.

"Tidak perlu menunggu sepuluh tahun, sekarang pun sudah sangat lucu," sahut Kai sambil tertawa. Kalau ramai, ia selalu tidak merasa bersalah.

Kami berempat kedinginan akibat angin yang bertiup. Karena kelelahan dengan posisi setengah berlutut, kami pun terjongkok di tanah. Kami sudah sangat bosan sehingga kemudian memainkan daun-daun yang ada.

"Oh iya, Taehyung..." Tiba-tiba aku membuka mulut di tengah kesunyian.

"Kenapa?" Taehyung berkata.

"Udara di sini seharusnya lebih segar, kan?" ledekku sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Sial!" Taehyung kesal.

Kami berempat tertawa bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah makan malam sederhana, kami beristirahat di penginapan yang ada. Murid laki-laki dan perempuan berada di kamar yang berbeda. Nyamuk di sana sangat ganas pada malam hari. Di depan pintu kamar sudah dipasang obat nyamuk. Di kamar anak perempuan juga digantung kelambu.

Kami hanya asal mandi. Di kamar, murid laki-laki mulai memainkan permainan kartu ataupun catur, semuanya bisa dibuat taruhan.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, aku membuka papan catur.

"Siapa berani bermain catur denganku? Kalau aku kalah, aku beri dua kali lipat," teriakku penuh percaya diri. Alasannya, ketika aku kecil, aku sering bermain catur dengan Ayahku sehingga aku mengetahui taktik bermainnua, walaupun belum pernah mempraktikannya.

Begitu aku berkata seperti itu, beberapa teman langsung berbaris di depanku untuk menantangku bermain catur.

"Terlalu percaya diri pasti kalah dengan cepat," Kata Jimin yang perlahan-lahan duduk di depanku.

"Siap-siap saja makan kotoranmu sendiri!" Aku meniup telapak tanganku,

Tampaknya, akulah yang paling kuat. Taktikku dalam catur tidak ada tandingannya. Satu per satu penantangku berguguran dengan cepat. Tak lama kemudian, kakiku terasa kesemutan, seperti tertimpa besi.

Lewat dua jam, Ron yang pandai bermain catur juga kalah. Tak ada lagi yang berani bermain melawanku, semuanya langsung memilih bermain kartu.

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lalu, aku keluar kamar untuk pergi mencuci tangan serta muka, bersiap menunggu kesempatan untuk membuka tempat judi berikutnya. Aku menepuk-nepuk wajah, bangga akan kepintaranku sendiri.

Ketika aku akan kembali ke kamar, Byun Baekhyun tengah berjalan menuju tempat cuci tangan. Aku yang tak melihatnya, sehingga kami pun bertabrakan.

"Kalian para lelaki sedang apa di sana? Kenapa ribut sekali?" Byun Baekhyun melihatku yang habis mencuci muka.

"Sedang berjudi," bisikku, sambil meletakkan jari di atas bibir.

"Kalian ini memang benar-benar..." Byun Baekhyun berkata dingin.

"Lumayanlah. Aku yang paling jago. Aku baru saja bermain catur dan menang beberapa kali." Aku menggerakkan alisku.

"Catur? Kalian di sana membawa catur? Kalau begitu, kau bawa papan catur ke kamar anak perempuan, bagaimana?" Byun Baekhyun tampak tertarik, sepertinya ia juga bisa bermain catur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sudah duduk di sebuah ranjang besar di kamar anak-anak perempuan, membuka papan catur.

Beberapa anak perempuan berdiri di belakang Byun Baekhyun. Mereka senang melihat Baekhyun aku bertanding. Kami bertaruh, yang menang akan mendapatkan catur, yang kalah bayar taruhan. Taruhan yang kecil.

Nilai Byun Baekhyun di sekolah sangat bagus, tetapi tidak demikian halnya di papan catur. Dengan cepat, aku bisa menaklukkan bidaknya satu per satu. Aku berencana untuk mengambilnya satu per satu, hanya menyisakan "raja"-nya, kemudian menuntaskannya di saat yang tepat.

"Park Chanyeol, caramu mengerjai Taehyung hari ini sangat kekanak-kanakan," ucap Byun Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kekanak-kanakan, kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku.

"Tolong ya, siapa pun yang melihat pasti tertawa, oke?" balas Baekhyun.

"Kau masih berani bicara? Kalau bukan karena kau tertawa, aku, Kai, dan Chen tidak akan dihukum, dan bisa terus mengerjai Taehyung. Sial, sampai di gunung pun harus mendapat hukuman setengah berlutut!" Aku melotot ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hei, aku ambil kudamu!" Byun Baekhyun berkata sambil mengambil kudaku.

Aku terkejut, bagaimana bisa?

"Kau gila, ya? Mana ada bermain catur seperti ini?"

"Kau begitujago, tak masalah kan jika aku mengambil satu kuda? Kau takut? Sungguh kekanak-kanakan."

"Apa hubungannya dengan kekanak-kanakan? Sudahlah, memberikan kuda untukmu juga tidak apa, toh dari awal aku sudah mencukur kepalamu."

"Mencukur kepala?"

"Iya, mengambil rajamu. Kasihan sekali, hahaha, skak!"

"Sungguh keterlaluan." Byun Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil bentengku.

Aku tersenyum licik, melanjutkan permainan catur antara aku dan Baekhyun. Meskipun otak semua anak perempuan di kelas kami disatukan untuk melawan kelihaian tanganku, aku tetap bisa menyelesaikan permainan dengan cepat.

"Skak mat!" aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalau rajamu sudah hampir kalahm bentengmy pasti akan kulawan dan kau tidak punya pilihan, hahaha!" Aku merebahkan diri dengan posisi seperti Buddha tidur.

"Kau ini sangat kekanak-kanakan, tetapi ketika bermain catur sangat serius." Byun Baekhyun menghela napasnya, tampaknya ia berpikir selamanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa berubah. Kemudian, tiba-tiba ia mengulurkan tangan menyingkirkan meriamku.

"Hei..." Aku hanya tersenyum pahit.

Setelah setengah jam, bidak caturku terus-menerus diambil, sehingga pertahananku terlalu lemah untuk menyebrang ke area lawan. Akhirnya, Byun Baekhyun dan aku bertarung dengan sengit.

Obat nyamuk di depan kamar murid perempuan sudah habis terbakar. Byun Baekhyun menyorongkan papan catur dan bidak-bidanya ke dalam tanganku.

"Masih bisa bilang kau yang paling jago? Akhirnya kau kalah dariku, kan?" Byun Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar.

"Ternyata begitu..." Aku memandangi pintu yang tertutup, otakku kosong.

 **.**

 **.**

Ternyata begitu.

Permainan catur itu seperti hubunganku dengan Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun!**

 **First, there is anyone still waiting for this fanfict? (I hope you guys are still waiting..)**

 **Setelah sekian lama dengan pergulatan untuk menyelesaikan segala urusan dalam real life, saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini dengan penuh tekad dan semangat. Huhuhehehe...**

 **Iya tau ini pendek. Emang dari sananya pendek :v Semoga bisa fast update untuk chapter selanjutnya. Doakan saja yaaa.**

 **Oh ya, jika ada kritik dan saran kalian bisa bilang ke aku biar aku juga bisa memperbaiki diri (:**

 **Review juseyo, saranghaeyo, gomawoyo!  
See you next chapter! :***


End file.
